


blessing in disguise

by hinatahajime



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajime/pseuds/hinatahajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano & Shintaro come to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> for my best buddys nova and ven, special mention dfor scagam and flipper emblem for helping me get this far

Shintaro was hungry. He decided to open up Facebook, opting to message Kano. Seto wasn't home so Kano could satisfy his hunger. He was ready for Kano's grip, a grip he hadn't experienced in a long, long time. Seto had been off at vacation, and Shintaro's hunger only grew heavier.

He sighed, finally typing into the status thing i don't know what it's called i think it's a status box but that doesn't sound right

"[ **Kano Shuuya** wanna come over and grip while **Seto Kousuke** 's still gone](http://i.gyazo.com/4e743b204d0402aede84dbbad4653162.png)"

                                                                                                                                                        

 

Kano was having a good ol' day on his social medias with his saxophone. He suddenly heard a ping from a window. It's coming from Facebook. Who could be messaging him at this hour?

As far as he knew, he hadn't heard from the dan in awhile, and there isn't many other options, seeing as how his saxophone was right there with him. He checks it, curious.

He is in awe of what he sees.

His fingers quake, looking towards the message his pal Shintaro left him. ... Gripping? Coming over? It seemed foreign. He'd only been asked this a few times on occasion, but, all the same, he was ready to grip his bro.

"[.....bro........ ](http://i.gyazo.com/40e820c92a8809b10c4b99927ce4eddb.png)

[yeah bro](http://i.gyazo.com/40e820c92a8809b10c4b99927ce4eddb.png)"

 

With that, he teleports to Shintaro's apartment. He grimaces at the fact that he'd remembered he's forgotten his saxophone, the one item that helped him practice his grip. ... He was going to have to go au naturel, with instinctive gripping instead of precise gripping. He hoped Shintaro wouldn't mind too much.

Shintaro greeted him enthusiastically, but he could feel his hesitation. 

 

      " _Bro_ ,"    Shintaro manages, voice barely just above a whisper.    " _Are you sure? I'm feeling kinda hungry..._ "

 

Kano grabbed Shintaro by the shoulders. He looked up at Shintaro. He hoped desperately that he seemed free of any ulterior motive. That was the least he wanted for his bro.

 

" _... Bro?_ " he says. " _Let me be the one to satisfy your hunger..._ "

 

Shintaro yelled. Kano was petrified.

 " _BRO!?_ "

 

Near instantaneously, he caught his breath, calming down. The notion of Shintaro raising his voice in the first place struck fear into Kano, especially considering that, in this particular moment, it could be named uncalled for. Just before Kano can reach a retaliation, Shintaro speaks once more, voice barely above a whisper.

 

" _I want you to satisfy my hunger..._ "

 

Kano is ok with that.

 

" _... Ok bro..._ "

 

He grips his bro.

 

** TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
